


second  o n e

by CoButton



Series: everything is a mess [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoButton/pseuds/CoButton
Summary: why am i still here?
Series: everything is a mess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001091
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a g a i n

what if i just count...but easily 

  1. a
  2. a
  3. a
  4. a
  5. a
  6. a
  7. a
  8. a
  9. a
  10. a
  11. a
  12. a
  13. a
  14. a
  15. a
  16. a
  17. a
  18. a
  19. a
  20. a
  21. a
  22. a
  23. a
  24. a
  25. a
  26. a
  27. a
  28. a
  29. a
  30. a
  31. a
  32. a
  33. a
  34. a
  35. a
  36. a
  37. a
  38. a
  39. a
  40. a
  41. a
  42. a
  43. a
  44. a
  45. a
  46. a
  47. a
  48. a
  49. a
  50. a
  51. a
  52. a
  53. a
  54. a
  55. a
  56. a
  57. a
  58. a
  59. a
  60. a
  61. a
  62. a
  63. a
  64. a
  65. a
  66. a
  67. a
  68. a
  69. **_a_**
  70. a
  71. a
  72. a
  73. a
  74. a
  75. a
  76. a
  77. a
  78. a
  79. a
  80. a
  81. a
  82. a
  83. a
  84. a
  85. a
  86. a
  87. a
  88. a
  89. a
  90. a
  91. a
  92. a
  93. a
  94. a
  95. a
  96. a
  97. a
  98. a
  99. a
  100. a
  101. a
  102. a
  103. a
  104. a
  105. a
  106. a
  107. a
  108. a
  109. a
  110. a
  111. a
  112. a
  113. a
  114. a
  115. a
  116. a
  117. a
  118. a
  119. a
  120. a
  121. a
  122. a
  123. a
  124. a
  125. a
  126. a
  127. a
  128. a
  129. a
  130. a
  131. a
  132. a
  133. a
  134. a
  135. a
  136. a
  137. a
  138. a
  139. a
  140. a
  141. a
  142. a
  143. a
  144. a
  145. a
  146. a
  147. a
  148. a
  149. a
  150. a
  151. a
  152. a
  153. a
  154. a
  155. a
  156. a
  157. a
  158. a
  159. a
  160. a
  161. a
  162. a
  163. a
  164. a
  165. a
  166. a
  167. a
  168. a
  169. a
  170. a
  171. a
  172. a
  173. a
  174. a
  175. a
  176. a
  177. a
  178. a
  179. a
  180. a
  181. a
  182. a
  183. a
  184. a
  185. a
  186. a
  187. a
  188. a
  189. a
  190. a
  191. a
  192. a
  193. a
  194. a
  195. a
  196. a
  197. a
  198. a
  199. a
  200. a
  201. a
  202. a
  203. a
  204. a
  205. a
  206. a
  207. a
  208. a
  209. a
  210. a
  211. a
  212. a
  213. a
  214. a
  215. a
  216. a
  217. a
  218. a
  219. a
  220. a
  221. a
  222. a
  223. a
  224. a
  225. a
  226. a
  227. a
  228. a
  229. a
  230. a
  231. a
  232. a
  233. a
  234. a
  235. a
  236. a
  237. a
  238. a
  239. a
  240. a
  241. a
  242. a
  243. a
  244. a
  245. a
  246. a
  247. a
  248. a
  249. a
  250. a
  251. a
  252. a
  253. a
  254. a
  255. a
  256. a
  257. a
  258. a
  259. a
  260. a
  261. a
  262. a
  263. a
  264. a
  265. a
  266. a
  267. a
  268. a
  269. a
  270. a
  271. a
  272. a
  273. a
  274. a
  275. a
  276. a
  277. a
  278. a
  279. a
  280. a
  281. a
  282. a
  283. a
  284. a
  285. a
  286. a
  287. a
  288. a
  289. a
  290. a
  291. a
  292. a
  293. a
  294. a
  295. a
  296. a
  297. a
  298. a
  299. a
  300. a
  301. a
  302. a
  303. a
  304. a
  305. a
  306. a
  307. a
  308. a
  309. a
  310. a
  311. a
  312. a
  313. a
  314. a
  315. a
  316. a
  317. a
  318. a
  319. a
  320. a
  321. a
  322. a
  323. a
  324. a
  325. a
  326. a
  327. a
  328. a
  329. a
  330. a
  331. a
  332. a
  333. a
  334. a
  335. a
  336. a
  337. a
  338. a
  339. a
  340. a
  341. a
  342. a
  343. a
  344. a
  345. a
  346. a
  347. a
  348. a
  349. a
  350. a
  351. a
  352. a
  353. a
  354. a
  355. a
  356. a
  357. a
  358. a
  359. a
  360. a
  361. a
  362. a
  363. a
  364. a
  365. a
  366. a
  367. a
  368. a
  369. a
  370. a
  371. a
  372. a
  373. a
  374. a
  375. a
  376. a
  377. a
  378. a
  379. a
  380. a
  381. a
  382. a
  383. a
  384. a
  385. a
  386. a
  387. a
  388. a
  389. a
  390. a
  391. a
  392. a
  393. a
  394. a
  395. a
  396. a
  397. a
  398. a
  399. a
  400. a
  401. a
  402. a
  403. a
  404. m
  405. m
  406. m
  407. m
  408. m
  409. m
  410. m
  411. m
  412. m
  413. m
  414. m
  415. m
  416. m
  417. m
  418. m
  419. m
  420. **_m_**
  421. m
  422. m
  423. m
  424. m
  425. m
  426. m
  427. m
  428. m
  429. m
  430. m
  431. m
  432. m
  433. m
  434. m
  435. m
  436. m
  437. m
  438. m
  439. m
  440. m
  441. m
  442. m
  443. m
  444. m
  445. m
  446. m
  447. m
  448. m
  449. m
  450. m
  451. m
  452. m
  453. m
  454. m
  455. m
  456. m
  457. m
  458. m
  459. m
  460. m
  461. m
  462. m
  463. m
  464. m
  465. m
  466. m
  467. m
  468. m
  469. m
  470. m
  471. m
  472. m
  473. m
  474. m
  475. m
  476. m
  477. m
  478. m
  479. m
  480. m
  481. m
  482. m
  483. m
  484. m
  485. m
  486. m
  487. m
  488. m
  489. m
  490. m
  491. m
  492. m
  493. m
  494. m
  495. m
  496. m
  497. m
  498. m
  499. m
  500. m
  501. m
  502. m
  503. m
  504. m
  505. m
  506. m
  507. m
  508. m
  509. m
  510. m
  511. m
  512. m
  513. m
  514. m
  515. m
  516. m
  517. m
  518. m
  519. m
  520. m
  521. m
  522. m
  523. m
  524. m
  525. m
  526. m
  527. m
  528. m
  529. m
  530. m
  531. m
  532. m
  533. m
  534. m
  535. m
  536. m
  537. m
  538. m
  539. m
  540. m
  541. m
  542. m
  543. m
  544. m
  545. m
  546. m
  547. m
  548. m
  549. m
  550. m
  551. m
  552. m
  553. m
  554. m
  555. m
  556. m
  557. m
  558. m
  559. m
  560. m
  561. m
  562. m
  563. m
  564. m
  565. m
  566. m
  567. m
  568. m
  569. m
  570. m
  571. m
  572. m
  573. m
  574. m
  575. m
  576. m
  577. m
  578. m
  579. m
  580. m
  581. m
  582. m
  583. m
  584. m
  585. m
  586. m
  587. m
  588. m
  589. m
  590. m
  591. m
  592. m
  593. m
  594. m
  595. m
  596. m
  597. m
  598. m
  599. m
  600. m
  601. m
  602. m
  603. m
  604. m
  605. m
  606. m
  607. m
  608. m
  609. m
  610. m
  611. m
  612. m
  613. m
  614. m
  615. m
  616. m
  617. m
  618. m
  619. m
  620. m
  621. m
  622. m
  623. m
  624. m
  625. m
  626. m
  627. m
  628. m
  629. m
  630. m
  631. m
  632. m
  633. m
  634. m
  635. m
  636. m
  637. m
  638. m
  639. m
  640. m
  641. m
  642. m
  643. m
  644. m
  645. m
  646. m
  647. m
  648. m
  649. m
  650. m
  651. m
  652. m
  653. m
  654. m
  655. m
  656. m
  657. m
  658. m
  659. m
  660. m
  661. m
  662. m
  663. m
  664. m
  665. m ****
  666. **_m_**
  667. m
  668. m
  669. m
  670. m
  671. m
  672. m
  673. m
  674. m
  675. m
  676. m
  677. m
  678. m
  679. m
  680. m
  681. m
  682. m
  683. m
  684. m
  685. m
  686. m
  687. m
  688. m
  689. m
  690. m
  691. m
  692. m
  693. m
  694. m
  695. m
  696. **_m_**
  697. m
  698. m
  699. m
  700. m
  701. m
  702. m
  703. m
  704. m
  705. m
  706. m
  707. m
  708. m
  709. m
  710. m
  711. m
  712. m
  713. m
  714. m
  715. m
  716. m
  717. m
  718. m
  719. m
  720. m
  721. m
  722. m
  723. m
  724. m
  725. m
  726. m
  727. m
  728. m
  729. m
  730. m
  731. m
  732. m
  733. m
  734. m
  735. m
  736. m
  737. m
  738. m
  739. m
  740. m
  741. m
  742. m
  743. m
  744. m
  745. m
  746. m
  747. m
  748. m
  749. m
  750. m
  751. m
  752. m
  753. m
  754. m
  755. m
  756. m
  757. m
  758. m
  759. m
  760. m
  761. m
  762. m
  763. m
  764. m
  765. m
  766. m
  767. m
  768. m
  769. m
  770. m
  771. m
  772. m
  773. m
  774. m
  775. m
  776. m
  777. m
  778. m
  779. m
  780. m
  781. m
  782. m
  783. m
  784. m
  785. m
  786. m
  787. m
  788. m
  789. m
  790. m
  791. m
  792. m
  793. m
  794. m
  795. m
  796. m
  797. m
  798. m
  799. m
  800. m
  801. m
  802. m
  803. m
  804. m
  805. m
  806. m
  807. m
  808. m
  809. m
  810. m
  811. m
  812. m
  813. m
  814. m
  815. m
  816. m
  817. m
  818. m
  819. m
  820. m
  821. m
  822. m
  823. m
  824. m
  825. m
  826. m
  827. m
  828. m
  829. m
  830. m
  831. m
  832. m
  833. m
  834. m
  835. m
  836. m
  837. m
  838. m
  839. m
  840. m
  841. m
  842. m
  843. m
  844. m
  845. m
  846. m
  847. m
  848. m
  849. m
  850. m
  851. m
  852. m
  853. m
  854. m
  855. m
  856. m
  857. m
  858. m
  859. m
  860. m
  861. m
  862. m
  863. m
  864. m
  865. m
  866. m
  867. m
  868. m
  869. m
  870. m
  871. m
  872. m
  873. m
  874. m
  875. m
  876. m
  877. m
  878. m
  879. m
  880. m
  881. m
  882. m
  883. m
  884. m
  885. m
  886. m
  887. m
  888. m
  889. m
  890. m
  891. m
  892. m
  893. m
  894. m
  895. m
  896. m
  897. m
  898. m
  899. m
  900. m
  901. m
  902. m
  903. m
  904. m
  905. m
  906. m
  907. m
  908. m
  909. m
  910. m
  911. m
  912. m
  913. m
  914. m
  915. m
  916. m
  917. m
  918. m
  919. m
  920. m
  921. m
  922. m
  923. m
  924. m
  925. m
  926. m
  927. m
  928. m
  929. m
  930. m
  931. m
  932. m
  933. m
  934. m
  935. m
  936. m
  937. m
  938. m
  939. m
  940. m
  941. m
  942. m
  943. m
  944. m
  945. m
  946. m
  947. m
  948. m
  949. m
  950. m
  951. m
  952. m
  953. m
  954. m
  955. m
  956. m
  957. m
  958. m
  959. m
  960. m
  961. m
  962. m
  963. m
  964. m
  965. m
  966. m
  967. m
  968. m
  969. m
  970. m
  971. m
  972. m
  973. m
  974. m
  975. m
  976. m
  977. m
  978. m
  979. m
  980. m
  981. m
  982. m
  983. m
  984. m
  985. m
  986. m
  987. m
  988. m
  989. m
  990. m
  991. m
  992. m
  993. m
  994. m
  995. m
  996. m
  997. m
  998. m
  999. m
  1000. **_m_**



mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

1000

_1,000_

**one thousand** ****

well that took awhile

i do wonder the limit though

or would it just keep going

if there was no character limit

would it?

how long would it take to get to a billion

hold up im gonna do some maths

so i recorded the final stretch, which was 900-1000

going to the beat of a song

[this one to be exact](https://youtu.be/iFw6fARvGYM)

lets see how long the recording was

ok so 2mins

2mins = one 100

“2mins X 10 = 1000” or

“100 X 10 = 1000”

so let’s say 2mins = one 100 as does,

one 100 = y

so then

1,000,000 X 1,000 = 1,000,000,000

1,000,000,000 / y = 10,000,000

10 million minutes = 166666.6667 hours

166666.6667 hours = 6944.444444 days

6944.444444 days = 992.063492 weeks

992.063492 weeks = 228.31025 months

228.31025 months = 19.02587519 years

19.02587519 years = nearly 2 decades 

so we have found out that it would take _nearly_ **two decades** to get from 1. to 1000000000. (billion)

f u n


	2. haha i made a miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the midst of calculating in the last chapter i made a slight miscalculation so here i am, back with another chapter that also, might i add, was not supposed to happen. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, to understand, if you have not seen the first chapter, please go and view that now because none of this will make any sense. 
> 
> also also, this chapter happened because i found a quicker way to the numbers which i found took 20secs to one 100 instead of 2mins to one 100. so yeah, i did the maths.
> 
> also also also, this has now turned into a math class. so if you have any questions you can write it in the comments.
> 
> but really though, how did we get here?this was just supposed to be me figuring things out. not- t h i s.

sooo

new maths

this here is the original text which i'm going to be going off of:

also just scroll down to “New Calculations” if you’ve already seen this

  
  


“how long would it take to get to a billion

hold up im gonna do some maths

so i recorded the final stretch, which was 900-1000

going to the beat of a song

[ this one to be exact ](https://youtube.com/watch?v=iFw6fARvGYM)

lets see how long the recording was

ok so 2mins

2mins = one 100

“2mins X 10 = 1000” or

“100 X 10 = 1000”

so let’s say 2mins = one 100 as does,

one 100 = y

so then

1,000,000 X 1,000 = 1,000,000,000

1,000,000,000 / y = 10,000,000

10 million minutes = 166666.6667 hours

166666.6667 hours = 6944.444444 days

6944.444444 days = 992.063492 weeks

992.063492 weeks = 228.31025 months

228.31025 months = 19.02587519 years

19.02587519 years = nearly 2 decades 

so we have found out that it would take _nearly_ **two decades** to get from 1. to 1000000000. (billion)”

  
  


#  New Calculations

  
  


“How long would it take to get to a billion?”

well let’s find out

the new recording was 20 seconds long

20secs = one 100

“20secs X 10 = 1,000” or “100 X 10 = 1,000”

so let’s say 20secs = one 100 as does one 100 = y

so then

1,000,000 X 1,000 = 1,000,000,000

1,000,000,000 / y = 10,000,000

10 million seconds = 16666666.666 6 Minutes 

= 277777.77777 7 Hours

= 11574.074 074 Days

= 1653.43915344 Weeks

= 380.5170868 Months

we stop here because i realized i did something completely wrong and that i can’t just use the same formula i did last time but i’ll keep going just to show you why so

= 31.7097919838 Calendar Years

= 3 Decades

that number is very incorrect and i did something very wrong  _ because _ 20 seconds is in fact much less than 2 minutes and i’m going to go figure out what i did wrong now

so i did  _ something  _ wrong with this equation

1,000,000,000 / y = 10,000,000

let’s see, so

1,000,000,000 / 100 = 10,000,000

but what is the 10,000,000

it’s not seconds

im so confused

oh dear i found the problem 

it wasn’t in the new one but the old

10 million minutes = 166666.6667 hours

166666.6667 hours = 6944.444444 days

6944.444444 days =/= 992.063492 weeks

992.063492 weeks =/= 228.31025 months

228.31025 months =/= 19.02587519 years

19.02587519 years =/= nearly 2 decades

  
  


10 million minutes = 166666.6667 hours

= 6944.444444 Days

= 99206.3492063 Weeks

= 22831.025208 Months

= 1902.58751903 Calendar Years

= 190.258751903 Decades

= 19.0258751903  **_Centuries_ **

So for the first technique it takes not 2 Decades but _nearly_ **20 Centuries**

as per the second technique,  _ that _ one takes 3 Decades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> math class has now ended and i hope we never have to come back here again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end, my friend


End file.
